


Stargaze

by Missmamibee



Category: Regular Show
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmamibee/pseuds/Missmamibee
Summary: Rigby takes Elieen to look at stars.
Relationships: Eileen/Rigby (Regular Show)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Stargaze

**Author's Note:**

> I found this old story I apparently wrote back in 2015 deep in my documents. It was for an April fools bodyswap tag on Tumblr, where artists would try to write and writers would try to draw. I totally forgot about it until now. As you can imagine it's not great but I thought I would share anyway.

"Rigby are you sure it’s okay that we’re out this late?" 

The petite girl began to rub her arms to shield herself from the brisk night air. 

"Eileen, I’m 23 years old." 

He stopped walking and waited for her to catch up, glancing up at the twinkling stars lighting their path in the process.

"It’s not your curfew I’m worried about Rigby-" she trailed off as a small breeze rustled the fallen leaves at her feet.

He started walking again with Eileen on his heels. "Aw come on! I thought you were into nature stuff! And it’s late too so you can look at the stars." He wiggled his eyebrows in her direction and she couldn’t help but smile.

"Yea ok, but I didn’t expect you to text me at three in the morning asking me to go on a walk with you." She sped up to match his pace. "Is there something on your mind?" 

"…" 

The two treaded on for a few moments, with only the sound of crunching leaves and crickets filling the silence. Eileen knew he was keeping something from her, and she was determined to find out what it was. 

"Rigby are you oka -" She was cut off by the feeling of a warm hand cupping her own.

"Come on its this way!" He beamed as he gently pulled the blushing girl off of the small dirt trail.

They walked silently, hands interlaced, as they treaded deeper into the woods. 

“Good thing it’s a full moon huh?”

Eileen turned her eyes to the man addressing her.

“I mean you know, cause we forgot to bring a flashlight and all.” 

She couldn’t help but notice that he wouldn’t look her in the eye. “Well if you would have told me we were coming all the way out here I would have brought one.” She mused “Oh, and what are we looking for anyway?” 

He turned his head in search of something. “There’s a spot out here I found the other day and I thought you would like it.” He shrugged. “It’s pretty nice, I thought we could just go there and, I dunno, talk and stargaze or something.”

Eileen eyed him over carefully and smirked. “It was sweet of you to think about me when you saw it Rigby.”

He didn’t respond but she could have sworn his grip on her hand had tightened just a bit.

"How much further is it?" Eileen did her best to control her yawn, but failed miserably. She was surprised when Rigby quickened his pace. 

"We’re here!"

He let go of her hand and half jogged to a thick crowd of bushes to their left and parted them with one of his arms. 

"Come on, you first." 

He turned to her and smiled, beckoning her with his free hand. She complied and led the way through the small brush. As she reached the other side she dusted the small leaves off of her clothes and scanned her surroundings. It wasn’t too fancy, just a small clearing with a few large rocks scattered throughout. She did notice however that they were far enough into the woods that the muddled city lights didn’t quite reach them, so the stars shone especially bright. 

"Well?" 

She turned to see the boy next to her very carefully gauging her reaction. 

"It’s nice Rigby." She smiled softly and he beamed again. 

"Come on! I got a little camp set up for us!" He grabbed her hand once more and walked her to the center of the clearing. "Ok you stay here I’ll be right back." 

He let go of her hand and before she could protest he was already jogging towards the woods once again.

"Jeez." Eileen mumbled and shuffled her feet on the ground. It’s true she loved nature but the idea of being alone in the woods at night freaked her out more than she would care to admit. A heavy breeze flew rustling the leaves in the nearby trees and she nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt her phone vibrating loudly in her pocket. After steadying her breathing she pulled out her phone and began ideally texting.

"Who’re you talking to?"

Eileen let out a yelp and turned to the boy addressing her. He had a large bag flung over his shoulder. 

"Christ Rigby! You scared the crap out of me!" 

She gently punched his arm and he laughed.

"Sorry! But it’s like four in the morning! Did Margaret lock herself out again?" He asked as he sat the bag down and kneeled next to it, unpacking the various contents within.

"Actually," Eileen kneeled down to help him. "It’s Brad from my biology class, he just wanted to know how my project was coming along." 

Rigby froze and looked at her dead in the eye. They stared at each other for a moment and Eileen felt more uncomfortable by the second. 

"Are you ok Rigby?"

He snapped out of his daze and continued unpacking once more, but a little more aggressively than before.

"Yep, I’m totally fine. Why wouldn’t I be ok?" his voice cracked and it was obvious to Eileen that he was trying his hardest to keep it steady. 

He pulled out a folded blanket stood up, "So, uh," Eileen stood up as he clumsily unfolded the blanket in his hands and spread it out on the ground next to them. "Is Brad that guy I met at the coffee shop  
earlier today?" He tried his best to sound as casual as he could.

"Rigby,” she started, teasing in her voice, “He said his name when he introduced himself to you guys." 

Eileen sat down on the blanket and patted the spot next to her, signaling Rigby to sit down as well. 

"Oh. Right." he grumbled as he sat next to her. 

A silence filled the air and Eileen watched him carefully as he shifted in his seat. 

"Alright, what gives?" 

Eileen was a little surprised at the annoyed tone in his voice.

"What do you mean Rigby?" 

He let out a small groan and threw his arms in the air. "You and that _Brad_ guy! What’s with him anyways? He was like all over you earlier now he’s texting you at like four in the morning while I’m trying to take you on a dat-" 

His eyes widened and he paused for a second, but he quickly regained his composure.

"While I’m trying to hang out with you!" 

He crossed his arms and turned to Eileen expectantly. She looked him over for a second and Rigby noticed a small smirk form on her lips.

"You’re not jealous are you?" She teased as she scooted toward the now blushing boy next to her.

"I’m n-not jealous! I just thought you would tell me if you got a new boyfriend is all." He looked away from her, scrunching up his nose a little. " _Brad_ seems like a great guy though." 

His tone was sarcastic and he was clearly pouting, which made Eileen smirk even harder. 

"You don’t have to be jealous of _Brad_ Rigby." She did her best to impersonate Rigby snide tone when saying her friend's name. "He’s just a friend of mine from school." 

She scooted even closer to him, their shoulders now touching. 

"If I had a boyfriend you would be the first to know." 

He turned to face her, a little surprised by the sultry tone in her voice. Their eyes locked and Rigby felt his face burning hotly as he looked into them. The moonlight reflected off her skin delicately and the stars in the sky framed her silhouette.

"And besides," she spoke softly as a light breeze blew her hair gently. "You already know who I like." 

He gulped as he felt her pinky gently wrap around his.

"I-I do?" 

He didn’t realize he was moving closer to her until he felt her warm breath on his skin. She put her free hand on his cheek and pulled him in, but stopped centimeters from his mouth. She hesitated before giving him the smallest peck on the lips, and lowered her hand from his face. 

"Yea," she said shyly as she began to pull away, but froze when she felt his hand gently creep behind her neck. He looked from her lips to her eyes then gently pulled her in. As their lips made contact  
Eileen felt her heart nearly jump out of her chest. He wasn’t an experienced kisser, and she could tell, but she loved every second of it anyway.

Eventually, he pulled away and lowered his hands back rigidly to his sides.

"Well." Eileen plopped backward and looked up at the night sky. "I’d say you planned a pretty good date Rigby." 

She snickered as Rigby grunted a "Yea Yea." and laid down next to her. The two spent the rest of the night laughing together as they gazed at the stars until sunrise.


End file.
